


Да будет кантри

by lachance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied pedophilia, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Норман Фоггиа, христианин, сорок шесть лет, двадцать лишних килограмм, желтые зубы, топор и судебный запрет — приходит к Богу.





	Да будет кантри

Автозаправки. Паутина, опутавшая трассы плотнее, чем патрули и блокпосты, надежнее, чем заграждения, неотвратимее, чем карьер за полосой гравия у обочины, куда валится, бестолково молотя воздух колесами, красная хонда девяносто шестого года, модифицированный двигатель, заглушки фирмы Мотор-Эко, начинка от машины помоложе и посерьезнее. Таким — помоложе и посерьезнее — чувствует себя Норман Фоггиа, съезжая с автозаправки, низко пригибаясь, чтобы не попасть в объектив дорожных камер, делая вид, что настраивает радио, что выбирает между кантри и инди, между дребезжащими гитарами и эй-ди-эм, между тем, что разбудит его, и тем, что составит ему компанию. Норман Фоггиа, сорок шесть лет, двадцать лишних килограмм, молодящийся «боб», рубашка Маркс и Спенсер (машинные пятна на груди равняют ее с мусором, судебный запрет Нормана Фоггиа равняет с мусором уже его). До того, как он потеряет управление, остается двадцать минут. Он останавливается на кантри.

Он останавливается на кантри, его модифицированный двигатель уверенно разгоняется до двадцати, а больше не нужно, большее заинтересует тех, кто смотрит записи с дорожных камер; Норман Фоггиа осторожнее любого, кто перед уходом на работу поздним утром проверяет, везде ли выключил свет. Свет заливает салон, недавний дождь делает его дрожащим. Норман мычит в такт кантри. Десять минут до того, как колеса его красной хонды девяносто шестого года соскользнут, наматывая воздух в падении, пролетают незаметно, и остается ровно столько же.

Пару камер Норман Фоггиа проезжает, копаясь в бардачке, выискивая пачку сигарет между паспортом и правами, дорожными картами и путеводителями, проспектами гостиниц и страницами из учебника по юриспруденции, вырванными в библиотеке перед судом в публичной библиотеке Вайомиссинга; страницы не помогли и государственный адвокат не помог; сигарет нет в бардачке и не было никогда; шоссе уходит в сторону и дальше вдоль карьера он едет по объездной дороге, где камер меньше.

Подвеска позволяет ему продолжать путешествие по камням и песку, и перебитому асфальту, а там, где подвеска не позволит, он собирается закинуть рюкзак на плечо и пойти пешком. В рюкзаке консервы и мыло, и топор, и билет с открытой датой до Вайомиссинга, и судебный запрет, равняющий Нормана Фоггиа с грязью; консервы он собирается съесть ближе к вечеру, с мылом спуститься по склону карьера к ручью, топором нарубить щепы для костра — для начала — о судебном запрете поговорить со своей женой. Лиз не берет трубку, но это не проблема. Это то, почему в рюкзаке Нормана билет с открытой датой до Вайомиссинга.

Она-то должна понимать, что это ошибка. Что Норман не виноват, это все бухло и карты, и паршивый район, в котором они жили, и то, что все шли в гору, пока они пытались воспитывать детей и держаться друг за друга; что все иногда слетают с катушек, а он, Норман, не виноват, он же извинился, он ничего не взял, кроме красной хонды с модифицированным двигателем и усиленной подвеской, кроме обручального кольца Лиз, чтобы сначала хранить память о ней, потом — продать, что до Ребекки — Ребекка и его дочь тоже, и Норман не должен за это извиниться. Красная хонда уверенно разгоняется до сорока, когда Норман Фоггиа начинает злиться, когда его лицо краснеет, а вены на шее вздуваются от напряжения: что себе позволяет эта чертова сука, с чего она решила, что может отобрать у него ребенка, эта тварь не достойна воспитывать Бекку, она должна быть с ним, этот маленький ангел с розовыми щеками, со светлыми кудряшками, с наливающейся острой грудью, с ароматной, яблочной кожей, с ее ямочками над поясницей, с...

Ноздри Нормана раздуваются от ярости и возбуждения. Он давит на газ еще немного сильнее.

Норман знает: в карьере до сих пор добывают руду. Истощенная земля пытается отдать все и еще немного больше, как должна хорошая жена, но скоро ей отдать будет нечего, и тогда о ней забудут. Трясущимися руками он нащупывает на сидении бутылку. Он знает, что не виноват. Запрокидывая голову, Норман делает несколько глубоких глотков, и тяжелый спирт прожигает глотку, а потом ударяет в живот и мозг. Перед глазами темнеет. Тянет блевать. Норман не виноват.

Норман плачет, когда его десять минут заканчиваются. Плачет, вспоминая, как подхватывал Бекку малышкой на руки и кружил посреди развешенного на улице белья, и она носочками задевала еще влажные простыни.

Машину подбрасывает на кочке. Теряя управление, Норман смотрит, как приближается заграждение, его рот кривится, обнажая желтые зубы, но закричать он не может; капот его красной хонды сначала сминает металл, а потом проламывает; машина несется вниз, последние камни вылетают из-под задних колес.

Шея Нормана ломается и становится тихо.

 

Норман Фоггиа, христианин, сорок шесть лет, двадцать лишних килограмм, желтые зубы, топор и судебный запрет — приходит к Богу. Бог не трезв, свитер надет задом наперед. Норман Фоггиа приходит к Богу, дрожа, и говорит ему: «Я не виноват». Бог кивает и наклоняется, роется по ящикам в поисках открытой пачки. Ворчит. Норман трясется, думает, что сломанные кости должны болеть, но не болят. У него в ушах до сих пор треск заграждений стоит, он глох, пока они гнулись под нажимом капота его красной хонды, а потом начинал слышать, а потом глох снова, и он не помнит, как умирал, но откуда-то понимает — умер.

Бог похож на судью из Вайомиссинга и смотрит с брезгливостью. Бекка на суде плакала, когда принесли куклу, чтобы показать на ней. Бекка плакала...

Норман Фоггиа повторяет Богу: «Я не виноват». Что-то в этой фразе его тревожит.


End file.
